The invention concerns an apparatus for and a method of decorating plastic parts.
The in-mold decoration method is known for decorating plastic parts, which is distinguished in that injection and decoration of the plastic part can be performed in one working step. In that way plastic parts can be permanently decorated, possibly including plastic parts with uneven surfaces, for example structures, reliefs and of complicated geometry. A method of decorating injection-molded plastic parts is referred to as in-mold decoration, in which a decorative film is placed in an injection mold and plastic material is then injected therebehind. Conventionally the decorative film is stamped out and possibly pre-shaped before being placed in the injection mold, if surfaces of the injection-molded plastic part which are not flat or parts of complicated geometries are to be decorated. In preferred embodiments, only layers of the decorative film, that are applied to the decorative film, are transferred onto the injection-molded plastic part, for example a print image, that is to say one or more color layers which can be arranged on a transparent protective layer, wherein after the transfer operation the protective layer lies over the one or more color layers.
WO 93/04837 describes a process for the production of a plastic article decorated with a decoration of a stamping film. A plastic deadhead required for injection of plastic material into the mold is separated from the plastic article before the plastic material hardens.
WO 00/30827 describes a method in which a film strip is printed upon and divided into detachable portions by previous perforation. The film strip is fed to an injection mold and the portions are definitively cut out of the film strip during the injection process.
FR 2 735 063 describes an injection mold having a cutting tool which, when the mold is closed, severs a portion required for decoration, out of a decorative film, in the manner of a stamping operation.